swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 9 Notes for April 3 2008
Chapter 9: The Fury of Exar Kun Publish Notes, April 3, 2008 'Temple of Exar Kun Heroic Encounter: ' *A team of archaeologists has been searching the remaining temples on Yavin 4 to find lost Sith artifacts. While exploring the area around the Temple of Exar Kun , the team stumbled upon undiscovered catacombs hidden deep underground. What will they discover in the depths of the temple? Find out in this new heroic encounter! Your journey to uncover the mysteries of the Temple of Exar Kun begins in the Aurilia Adventurer's guildhall. 'Storyteller: ' *Storyteller blueprints have been added. Blueprints allow a storyteller to lay out a scene with storyteller props, save that scene, and deploy it quickly and easily. The storyteller vendor near the NPC theaters in each city offers a blueprint for sale. Use the radial menu on the blank storyteller blueprint in your inventory and choose Save Blueprint Data to save the complete scene. You can also add a description to a blueprint that can be viewed in the Examine window. *Ground targeting for storyteller prop placement has been added. *Jukebox converters have been added to the storyteller vendor. A jukebox converter will make a storyteller prop that you target and that you own into a jukebox. It will then behave just like a normal jukebox storyteller prop. *The music being played by a storyteller jukebox can now be heard whether or not you are part of that jukebox's story. The one exception is if you are participating in someone's story, then you will only hear music played by jukeboxes that are part of that story. *NPC difficulty converter tokens have been added to the storyteller vendor. The NPC difficulty converter tokens change a storyteller combat NPC to elite difficulty or to boss difficulty. You must own the storyteller combat NPC in order to change its difficulty (or be assisting the owner). *Storyteller invitation terminals have been added. A storyteller invitation terminal allows players to join your story without you or an assistant needing to manually invite them. Anyone who uses a storyteller invitation terminal will be added to the owner's story, unless they are already a member of a story. *Storyteller props may now be purchased in bulk, up to 10 at a time for most props. *Combat and Flavor NPCs may now be asked to unequip their weapons, or to re-equip them again if you wish. *Additional storyteller props and NPCs have been added. *Storyteller events can now be held on Dathomir, Endor, and Yavin 4. 'Collections: ' *Repeatable Galactic Civil War PvP collections have been added. *A collection with an Instant Travel Vehicle reward has been added. *A number of new ground collections have been added. 'Combat: ' *Added recourse effects to dire root and dire snare. Once you have been affected by dire snare or dire root, you are immune to the effects for 25 or 18 seconds respectively. *Increased base duration of dire root; the total duration remains 9 seconds. *NPCs immune to taunt effects are now also immune to Provoke. *Resistance to root and snare effects are now a rating rather than binary. *Added the ability for select creatures to be resistant or immune to Mind Trick. 'Power Ups: ' *Buff icons for active power ups have been added. These icons indicate the remaining duration of the power up. *You can now overwrite an existing power up with a new power up. *Fixed an issue with power ups cancelling their effects upon cloning. 'Foraging: ' *All foraged food components now stack. *If a cloaked player encounters a thief or worm while foraging, the cloaking will be removed. *Players must leave city limits to forage. 'Commando: ' *Plasma grenade particle effect changed to not be so obnoxious. 'Entertainer: ' *Fixed duplicate yellow sparkler types; there is now a red one instead. *Added color names to the end of all classic props (sparklers, ribbons, etc.). *Changed ribbons for mystical and sparklers to really be yellow on the ones specified as yellow. 'Spy: ' *Successful Blaster Burst and Razor Slash attacks apply a debuff that increases further damage by Blaster Burst and Razor Slash by 10%. This effect will stack up to 10 times. 'Heroic Encounters: ' *Changed legacy Axkva Min badge to state it was awarded for legacy content in the Nightsister Stronghold and not for the Axkva Min heroic encounter. *Fixed an issue in the Tusken Army heroic encounter that prevented players from advancing to phase 3 of the encounter. 'Miscellaneous: ' *Area spawns around Tatooine should be the appropriate levels now. *Adolescent Krayt Dragons no longer spawn in terrain. *Vehement durni warriors now spawn in the wild. *Updated Bink Video library to version 1.9c. *Miles Sound System has been updated to version 7.2a. *The text for claiming the 57 month veteran rewards has been updated. *Corrected an issue with the scout trooper belt appearing camouflage instead of white. 'Chapter 9 Gift: War Terminal ' *When you log into Chapter 9, you will receive the War Terminal publish gift. This terminal, when placed in a structure you own, displays readout data about the Galactic Civil War across the planets in your galaxy. Category:Updates